


Kitten smuggling

by Thatweirdpup



Series: Prompts across the fandoms. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a world where buying animals can only be done through the government, write about a black market kitten dealer."</p><p>Or the one where sam gets a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten smuggling

Today is the day. Woah. Sam has never been so excited. He was going to do it. He has always wanted to, but never had the guts to. 

The government said he was to unstable. That he had a 3 on the eligibility scale. You needed a 6 to even be considered. It wasn't his fault. It was his dad. Everything wrong with Sam was his dad's fault. He tried to explain it to the official animal sellers but they wouldn't listen. They ran on facts. The facts were that Sam has never lived anywhere for more than two years. 

Except the institute of course. Three years wasted in that place because his father didnt believe in mental disorders. That Sam's monsters were made up. That Sam was trying to be funny. But no. Schizophrenia was real. Very real. So real that he wasn't eligible. 

He is perfectly fine when he takes his meds. But the facts are he is unstable. Not worthy of a pet. Not worthy of the responsibility. So here he was. In a dark alley, at three in morning. 3. Just like his score he sighed. 

He shouldn't be reduced to this. Luckily though its only illegal to sell animals and not buy. The law is weird. Not many knew that though. Most thought it was illegal both ways but no.

“Calm down” he say allowed to himself. He breathes in and out. He was way too worked up. He could feel his heart pounding. He couldn't stand still.

Then he heard it. A ever so soft meow. He froze. He saw the figure of a man round the corner. The man stopped and leaned on the wall. Ignoring sam completely he pulls a lollipop out of his pocket, opens in and pops it in his mouth. 

“H-hi.” Sam stutters out.  
“Hi yourself hot stuff.” The man says with no hesitation. 

“I I'm Sam.” wait no shit he forgot no real names.  
“no. I mean I'm uh Jared. Yeah Jared.”

The man gives a short laugh.  
“Right. Jared. You have the money?”

“Yes. Do you have him?”

“Right around the corner cutie.”

This is it. He thinks. He pulls out an envelope full of money and he hands it over. 

“Your the messager right?”

The man rolls his eyes and hums. 

“I really hate that name. Fucking older brothers. Call me. The trickster.” 

“I get that. My brother calls me Sammy. Uh. I mean JJ?” 

The man, no. The trickster smiles and counts the money and nods.  
“Right. I'll be off then.”  
He turns to leave.  
“W-wait. Whats his name?”

He stops for a second then continues. “loki.” he says. He keeps walking to the other side of the alley. Before he rounds the corner he says. “stay golden moose boy.” Then just like that he's out of sight. 

Sam quickly goes to where loki should be. He finds him in an empty garbage can. A little ball of black fur with green eyes. Slowly he bends down and picks up the scared kitten. He holds him in front of his face and whispers. “loki. Nice to finally meet you.”

He sits and pets him. He becomes so distracted he doesn't realize the man walking to him. Or when he is sitting beside him until he speaks. 

“This one was my favorite of the litter.”  
Sam jumps. Not expecting it. 

“Sorry. Jared.” The trickster says with a laugh. Not sounding the least bit sorry.

“Sam.” He says looking at him.  
“Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sam gets a kitten!!!! Yay!!!


End file.
